My mother's a goddess
by Truth may vary
Summary: Stiles has grown up with only his dad around, only he and his dad remember his mom. Only they remember the family they had. Lori Ann Stilinski was a beautiful woman, she was everything a mother could be to Stiles and his siblings. Too bad the All-Father broke them apart, bringing Loki back to Asgard, ripping apart the Stilinski family. Based off kink meme prompt more details inside
1. Please don't forget us

**AN: Disclaimer dont own to creators of teen wolf, thor/avengers and the norse myths that have been passed down through generations.**

* * *

His mom's eyes were green, that's something Stiles will remember first about her. Not her slowly withering away as cancer ate up her cells. Not her smile that could be cold, cruel, warm, loving. Not her words, her vast amount of knowledge on the people, the world, the universe. But her eyes, they were always full of mischief, a shocking green that he wished he had.

In pictures Stiles has hidden away from everyone but his dad, his mom would look sad. in one his dad took she was staring out the window clutching something in her hand, the saddest look on her face. in another, she's clutching Stiles to her chest tears in her eyes, his dad once told him that she used to mutter "They won't take you away, not like them, not like the others."

Another picture he took, she was distracted reading Stiles Norse mythology, she had laughed as she read of Thor dressing in women's clothing pretending to be Freyja, almost as if she really was there experiencing it. But the next story was about Loki and just as John took the picture she got a pained look. She stopped reading Stiles stories about Thor and Loki. She and Stiles would often read Stiles stories on the supernatural, the gods and just the unknown in general. She started reading him books on magic was the one to get him hooked on Harry Potter. (Though sometimes she scoffed at the things in it but he would later catch her trying the spells later, blushing when he'd catch her.) He'd like playing pretend, she sewed him a bright red cape with a lot of embroidery. Protective spells she joked but if she made any mistakes she redid it. His mother would always say "In every lie, in every myth, every story, there is truth. Never forget that my little Genim."

His mom would always say things like that, she'd take him out to the forest. They walk bare foot, his mom would say that it was the best way to connect to the earth's magic, teach him the different plants and what they were used for, how to tell which animals were what depending on their paw prints, the scat or markings. She'd even teach him spells and magic, his dad would sometimes get mad when weird things happened. His mom would smile and explain away whatever happened, his dad would relax and kiss her mouth while Stiles made an eww face. "You have a spark my dear boy."

There are pictures of four children playing with Stiles, their names written in loopy writing, _Jormungandr, Fenrir Hel, Sleipnir. _One is a tall boy, around twelve years old, long straight dark hair pulled in back in a ponytail, he had his mom's eyes and olive skin. He's always chasing the younger children or standing in the background worried. Sleipnir would read fairy tales to them when ever Mom was tried or sad.

Hel, the only girl in the group was ten years old, pale skinned and dark curls, she was also the most covered up. At first Stiles thought she was wearing black gloves but not on closer look. Her hands were literally blackened as if they were charred or rotting. She smiled fondly at the younger boys, she even held a baby version of Stiles in one photo. in another baby stiles is playing with her long curls while she ties beads onto string for bracelets.

Jormungandr the second boy was freckled,redheaded seven-year old. His eyes were like the sea and he was only smiling when there was water around. Stiles vaguely remembers learning how to swim or rather instinct kicking in after nearly drowning when he dragged him down to the lake floor, then kicking out of his grip and to the surface. Jor grinned when he popped up only seconds after Stiles surfaced.

Fenrir the last boy was a short bulky one, everything about him screamed wild, feral. Stiles and him always got into fights not just with each other but also double teaming against Jackson and the other bullies Stiles faced.

They always protected Stiles, Sleipnir would charm the adults so they always believed him no matter what he said, Hel would find snakes, huge bugs and put them in their shoes. Jor and Fen would try to beat the crap outta them before mom would pull them off whatever unlucky sod daring incur their wrath. She would scold them in front of the other adults but in the car she'd laugh and take them for ice cream. She'd warn them to be more careful all while fixing their cuts and kissing bruised shins.

He was nine and three quarters the last time he was with them, he'd followed them when he was supposed to be sleeping. They were all crying and begging an old man to leave them alone. Fenrir was being held back by his siblings, to keep him from attacking the old man. He wanted to run to them, but his mom saw him and signaled him to stay back.

"All-Father, please i beg you release me and my children. I am no threat, i've done no evil for the past fifteen years. I'll live and die on Midgard, just please lets us go."

"Loki, my son you have fouled the realm with your monstrous bastard children and with your wicked deeds. If you agree to return them to their proper realms and yourself back home, i will forgive you for your mistakes."

His mother bowed his head, trembling, "I agree, on one condition." The All-Father raised a brow but nodded. "Let me end my mortal life, Lori Ann Stilinski has led a full life in fifteen years. She fell in love with a man with the warmest smile, she had a son, a mortal son who she loves. Please allow me to give them closure All-Father. "

His face darkened with anger, when his mom told him about her mortal family. Revealed she had another bastard child. His voice rumbled out of his chest, "One year, that is all you have Loki. But your children, they must return tonight. I'll give you privacy to say good-bye." He banged his staff on the ground and suddenly his siblings cried out their forms changing. He disappeared and Stiles ran out to clutch his mother's skirt. Right by him, a horse with eight legs, a giant sea serpent withering on the ground and a giant wolf all around a rotting body.

"Genim, oh my sweet boy. You were never ment to know this about your siblings, their true forms. Meet your brother Fenrir the wolf, Jormungandr the midgardian serpent, Hel the queen of Helheim , and Sleipnir the eight legged horse. I told you Genim, In every lie, in every myth, every story -"

"There is truth." He finished as he looked at his brothers and sister, he ran to hug them, crying as he did. "I'm gonna miss you. I don't want ya to leave."He hiccupped as his mom pet his hair.

"Genim you have to say good-bye, they will die or get hurt if they stay. Jor is already having trouble breathing." They watched as one by one each child disappeared. his mom sagged to the floor, auburn hair covered her face.

"What will ya tell dad?" Stiles moved back to his mother, hugging her as sobs racked her body. She looked at him through her hair, her heart breaking as she looked at her sweet boy.

"I'm going to live up to my name my son. I'm going to lie, i will use my magic to do it. It will be easier to die than it would be to disappear."

Then for months Stiles had to live with the burden of knowing his mother would be alive just gone from him and his dad. That the All-Father from his mom's stories, was real and he just ripped Stiles' family apart. Last few months of his mother being alive, a huge blonde man came in he looked happy to see Stiles mom.

"Brother!" His voice boomed, scaring Stiles.

"Genim," she croaked. "Go out to your father, i need to talk to my brother." Stiles gaped, this guy had to be Thor. In the past year, she's told Stiles how she grew up. Alone, neglected overshadowed by her older brother Thor and she'd gone mad as they took each one of her children. Stiles ran at him hitting his legs and armor.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE! I WANT HER TO STAY! YOU GUYS HURT HER, YOU GUYS BROKE MY MOMMY AND MY FAMILY! I JUST WANT HER TO STAY!" John rushed in the moment Stiles started screaming, he pulled Stiles away from Thor. Stiles went limp in his father's arms. "...I just want her to stay please."

"I'm sorry, he's just a little upset right now." John said looking at the strange man standing next to Lori. " Who are you?"

"I am Thor of-"

"He's my foster-brother Thor, the hospital must have called him. He's the only one i had left. I'm afraid I have to ask for some private time with my brother."

Stiles watch from the window as Thor tried to hug his mom, she flinched away from his touch. He said things he couldn't hear and his mom started crying again, pointing to the door. Thor walked out and looked at Stiles and John with pity. Stiles glared at him before running to his mom.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles." She crooned, shaking arms held out. John peered in hesitant, Lori waved him in. She patted her bed. "Join me please?"

John climbed into the bed alongside his wife, while Stiles crawled into her lap. He held both to his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead, till they fell asleep. Stiles woke in the early hours of the morning.

The last time he saw her alive, she pressed her red lips to his forehead. "Good bye little one, mother always loves you." She holds him close and whispers in his ear,

If you ever need me, whisper Ikol, and i shall find you. Keep this a secret, my dear." She kissed John's forehead and mouth. She laid back in the bed. "You will always be in my heart, John."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Nurses and doctors rushed in, asking John to take Stiles out. Doe brown eyes filled with tears as he watched his mom get worked on by them. He knew it wouldn't matter, his mother died; she had to go back to her prison.

Asgard.

* * *

**AN: Its been a while since i wrote anything seriously. I had story ideas in my head but never written anything down. I got inspired by the stories 'souls of mischief' the series 'unseasonal' and 'that smile' to do a Loki as Stiles mom story (you can find them on ao3). If anyone does like it then i might continue this. I'm gonna rewrite this, add more detail on how his parents met, and then later try to follow canon as much as possible. Also i'll add norse mythology to this if i can.**

**This takes place BEFORE Thor, Loki has been to Midgard before he met John (Mr. Stilinski), had human lovers before but only few human children that survived, any other kids were either killed or imprisoned by Odin or the Warriors 3, Lady Sif and Thor. The last child taken by them was over 200 years before Thor, he's forgiven them but not forgotten thats why he doesn't get along with them. But he helps them for his plans with the Jotunns.**

**also its based off this kink meme prompt. stiles-derek . livejournal 87968 . html just remove the spaces**

***EDIT: IT'S BEEN REVEALED THE STILES MOM IS POLISH SO SHOULD I CHANGED STILES NAME TO SOMETHING POLISH. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE YES OR NO (OR MAYBE) BUT I WANT A DEFINITIVE ANSWER. IF THE MAJORITY IS YES WE'LL DO ANOTHER POLL TO VOTE ON HIS NAME. **

**ONE LAST THING ON MY PROFILE THERE WILL BE A LINK TO A TUMBLR POST THAT HAS POSSIBLE NAMES AND A FEW PRONUNCIATION. GO CHECK IT OUT. **


	2. We were once so strong

**Please read the AN at the end.**

* * *

The first time they met...

John had been running with Michael Greengrass, they were testing each other on police codes when he falls head over heels for her.

Literally.

She had been laying on the forest trail they'd been jogging on. At first he'd panicked, hands hovering awkwardly over her body, not really sure what to do. Grass green eyes opened annoyed.

She had scowled up at him, before pushing herself up and picking leaves out her hair. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing, waiting. "Don't I get a hand?"

He gripped her out stretched hand pulling her up. She pulled away and he noticed she nearly came up to his nose, tall for a women, just under six feet. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you there."

She dusted off her green sundress, he frowned wondering why she'd be dress in the fall. Never the less she was absolutely beautiful. Soft curves, wavy dark brown hair that mid-back and looked wild with a few stray leaves in it, pale skin that looked unblemished, untouched even. Michael elbowed him harshly, jolting him from his dumbstruck look. For a brief second she looked amused before shifting back to annoyance. She sighs,

"I guess its also a fault on my part as well, i thought the trails would be empty and its a nice spot to lay down on."

"John we need to go, Sarge's gonna be mad if we're late to training again." John waved him forward, Michael shrugged, it had been a while since John showed interest in anyone. "Fine, It's your problem."

"So... uhh could i do something to make it up to you?" He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly as she looked him over, the corner of her mouth twitched fighting back a smile and nodded clearly satisfied with what she saw.

"Fine. Dinner at Chez Ruben around eight sound good?" His jaw dropped, Chez Ruben was the most expensive place in town one dinner cost nearly two paychecks. Her shoulders started trembling , she bit her lip trying to contain laughter. She failed, giggles escaping her lips. "I'm only teasing, dinner at Sam's sounds better doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." He said smiling weakly. She smirks back while tapping her wrist.

"You should be going don't want to be late any further?" He jumps remembering his training. He turns and runs bout five yards away when he turns back.

"Wait! Whats your name?"

"Lori Odinson. I'll see you tonight." She winked at him before leaving. He runs as fast as he can to the academy but he's still a whole ten minutes late.

"Stilinski!"

* * *

Around seven fifty he gets to Sam's and waits for twenty minutes at the bar, Harold offers to get him a beer and asks how he's doing. John's about to reply but he stops mouth going dry, Lori walked in the same green dress as earlier but there's something different about her that he can't quiet put his finger on. She's looks confident in fact he might even go as far as saying smug. Sort of like the cat that just ate the canery.

John gets up and stumbles. "That your date then?" He nods before going to Lori, she smiles coyly at him.

"Hello, John."

"I...uh...ah..Hi?" He manged to squeak out. Honestly he's been on dates before, admittedly with no one as pretty as Lori but Lori just makes his palms sweat, his heart race and his mouth dry.

Sam, whose been watching them interact, walks over and sits them down at booth in a back corner, in Mae Rose's section. She was about to saunter over to them with a pair of menus but Sam gives them some menus and walks off, promising to return to get their order. Mae gives him questioning look before returning to her section.

He barely glances at it before settling on a steak with mashed potatoes. She smiles at him fondly before waving Sam over.

"Y' know what y' want, now cher? M' girl Marie gonna pull out her pecan pie in thirty minutes." Loki's eyes brighten when he mentioned pie.

He remembers the last time he had pie, his mortal wife Catherine Overland had made him some the last night he was with her. He'd tried making some when he married his hunter husband, despite Loki's pleas to stop eating that monstrosity he shoved it all down, claiming with a grimace that it was the most delicious pie ever. (Later that night Loki spent it tending after him and scolding him for his foolishness).

"A steak and mash with a beer for me and..?"

"Same just add a salad to share and of course some of that pie." She said with a smile. Sam laughed walking off to give Marie the order.

"So why'd you really lay on the trails? I went back and the view isn't that good. Its just the lake and the academy." She laughs looking at him, like she honestly can't believe him.

"Oh silly man. I like the academy, it has something i like." She pauses for a moment gauging his reaction. "I've met you three other times, you probably didn't notice me. But I definitely noticed you, I loved your smile. First time I noticed you were smiling, celebrating with a few of your boys. I just came into town I didn't plan on staying, I was just trying to escape my family. I didn't know why you were smiling but by the nines, your smile just made every horrible little feeling in me go away.

"The next time you picked up my books in the library, admittedly i was wearing glasses that day. You smiled, but you weren't really focused on me. Distracted by the book you were reading, umm..." she frowns trying to remember, while Mae Rose brings them a pair of beers and their salad. Lori grabs it as she mumbles book titles to herself, she barely swallows the first bite when she realizes what it was. "Lord of the Rings. Very interesting though highly inaccurate with some of the terminology. I liked it.

"Finally one day i was on the trails when you and your friends were jogging there, a few of your boys jostled me, you turned around yelled sorry at before smiling and jogging out."

John smiles vaguely remembering some of those moments, but he was also a little confused, how could lord of the rings be inaccurate? He grabbed the extra plate and some salad from Lori's plate. He mulled over his thoughts while eating his salad.

"So why were you escaping your family?" Her flashed with sadness and anger. For a split second he thinks she gonna yell at him, that she'll leave. Instead she takes in a breath.

"For years I lived in the shadow of my brother, he was the golden child, our parents were always focused on him. I made a mistake when I was young. They finally paid attention to me but only to deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"I don't think you want to know." She looks weary, "I think that is more for a 'we've been together for nearly half a year' sort of thing. I like you, I don't want to scare you off."

"Alright, 'ere we go. Two steaks and mash. Y' need a refill?" They shook their heads, focusing back on each other.

As the night goes on, they move on to safer topics, he finds out that she loves mythology, especially the norse ones, he reveals his love of cheesy b movies. She majors in psychology, she loves finding out how people work and she loves her words. He's wanted to be a cop since he was young, his dad was one, he saw him do a lot of nice things and he likes laughing.

"Ya guys want some ice cream wit' yer pie?" The plump blonde walked up to them holding two steaming slices of pecan pie and a small tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Well you're being awful nice, Marie. How's your little boy, Michael doing?"

"Jus' started pre-school. He jus' loves it. Sam and I been thinkin' a havin' 'nother bebe." She plopped a scoop on each plate without waiting for a reply. "Been a while long since ya had a date, johnny boy. Jus' wanna make it special. I gotta go darlin' Michael's sitter gonna freak if 'm late again."

Lori raised a brow while Marie handed the ice cream to Sam, pecking his cheek before running out the door.

"I've know them since I was in middle school, they moved here from Louisiana. Young couple opening a new restaurant, not a lot people went at first. My mom took me here every Friday and Sunday just to give them a regular customer. And then Marie used to tutor me . My mom got them a lot of customers, so they tend to look out for me." He said while trying to scoop a bit of pie.

"Interesting," She hummed with delight , the pie was indeed one of the best she ever had. "I never had a relationship like that myself. Mother is helpful to everyone but she's has her own duties to take care of first and foremost. It was mostly my job to look after my brother, Thor."

"I guess you're lucky then, only child. Except I have a lot of cousins to take care of, they always played tricks on me. Got kind of hard to do anything when they were around."

She chuckled, thinking of her own tricks. "When I was younger, I played a very bad trick on one of my brother's friends. She would mock me for being ahhh...girly, I guess is the best way to phrase it. So while she slept, i cut off her hair. When she awoke, I told her; she no longer looked girly herself so she should have thanking me."

He laughed weakly, not sure if she was serious or not. He squirms feeling awkward now. "So, uhh Lori. I-I was just wondering...did you have fun with me?"

Lori looks at him confused, of course she was having fun. How did he not see that. "John, its fine really, i had a lot of fun getting to know you."

"But? I mean there's always a but." Now he was getting a bit nervous, jabbing his pie into pieces. Lori reached over, gripping his wrist. There was no hesitation in her actions.

"John, I understand. I had my fair share of those dates. I can promise you; I had fun. It was different and it was actually a lot better than most dates I've had." She smiled at him. "If its not so forward of me, I would like to have another soon."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if there's any confusion. For the next few chapters we're going to the past and explore the relationship between Loki and John. Also cause i wanted to add a bit of background. I have the general idea for the next chapters hashed out.**

**Also sorry for such a long space of break, i get distracted rather easily and i didn't think anyone would seriously be interest, but now that i do have people, updates will at least be a chapter a week, though when school resumes update will be a little sparse (possibly two chapters) chapter lengths will vary though.**

** Last thing i will come back and properly edit this thing. my word doesn't have spell check so yeah. And if you have any ideas please comment or pm me and i will decide whether or not to use them that is all.**

***EDIT: IT'S BEEN REVEALED THE STILES MOM IS POLISH SO SHOULD I CHANGED STILES NAME TO SOMETHING POLISH. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE YES OR NO (OR MAYBE) BUT I WANT A DEFINITIVE ANSWER. IF THE MAJORITY IS YES WE'LL DO ANOTHER POLL TO VOTE ON HIS NAME. **

**ONE LAST THING ON MY PROFILE THERE WILL BE A LINK TO A TUMBLR POST THAT HAS POSSIBLE NAMES AND A FEW PRONUNCIATION. GO CHECK IT OUT. **


	3. Now I am stuck inside a memory

**Starts nearly a year later from where the first memory started for many reasons including 1. I'm really lazy, 2. I wanted to practice domestic/fluffy moments. 3. I imagine that they were around their twenties when they first dated, they get married nearly 3 years later. (they've dated a total of 4 nearly 5 years before they have Stiles.) These aren't written in any sort of chronological order okay? Most of these are set pre-Stiles. Last note these are written in short story form and each is based on prompts from imagineyourotp tumblr.**

* * *

Every time they pass the dog park it happens, at least two or three dogs will stop playing with their balls or their masters and start walking behind her. Eventually she looks like the pied piper with line of dogs trailing after her till their owners catch up.

She just laughs and starts cooing at the dogs, one time a giant St. Bernard jumps on her, knocking her over and she laughs. She pets him and easily finds his favorite spot, while his owner apologizes.

When she wistfully mentions getting a dog, John instantly denies her. They live in his tiny apartment, after he found out she'd been staying at her friends' homes going from one to another. He'd offered her his own albeit small apartment, she grinned at him and instantly said yes.

It's not till they both get jobs and with the help of both their parents...well mostly with the help of her parents (She came back with a check with about quater of a million dollars, she just avoids answering exactly how rich they were) they're able to buy a two story house nearing the outskirts of the suburbs.

Part way through the year she switches majors to nursing, her schedule changes leaving her with most afternoons free while he's still training and taking class on top of it. When he comes home he gives her a breif kiss before crashing to sleep. At first he didn't see the sadness on her face but after a while its all he gets to see.

He calls up Marie, to see if her cousin still breeds dogs and just his luck , her cousin has a new litter of corgis up for sale. She says he's willing to sell him one for six hundred dollars.

Two days later he comes home with a squirming bundle and bags of dog things. Lori's curled on the couch, starting to doze off into her anatomy book. He carefully places the pup in her lap, the pup glad to be out of his grip woofs happyily. Lori jolts starlted and looks to John confusion in her green eyes.

"John? Who's this?" She's still dazed not fully believing that there's a puppy in her lap.

"He's for you. You look so sad and tired i thought this might cheer you up. And i know you're probably lonely since our classes don't give us time to see each other. I-I just wanted to make you happy."

* * *

"Hey, Lori. It's John...uhh well I'm going to be late home tonight. I know we had plans but Donnavon threw out his back and needs someone to manage the shop for a while. I'm sorry-shit!" Lori hears some clanging in the background and John continues to curse. "Don! Get back to bed, you're only going to get worse. Lori, I've got to go. I hope you get this."

Lori's face falls as the message ends, she'd been hoping to curl up with him and continue their Star Trek marathon until their reservation at seven.

It was nine-thirty, she cancelled their reservations. And now she's worried, sure John would be home by now? She even got him his favorites from Sam. She's about to scry out his presence when she hears a knock at the door.

"Lori! Open up." She lets out breath she'd hadn't realized she'd been holding. When she opens up the door, he'd standing there looking sheepish and holding a bag of take out from Sam's.

"Lori?" He's confused as she starts laughing.

Between giggles she manged to say, "Look on the table."

* * *

Its Saturday afternoon neither of them have classes or training for once, but the two are just enjoying each others company. John is listening to his walkman and flipping through a magazine and Lori is humming an unknown melody under her breath petting Thor (she cackles everytime she calls him over) and highlighting things in her notes.

She gets up and asks if he'd want anything from the kitchen, he shakes his head no. Just his luck she snatches his walkman as girls just wanna have fun comes on.

"Really John. I guess I am the man in this relationship." She says teasing. "Oh! Girls just want to have fun!"

John turns a bit red from embarrassment but tries to snatching it away. She fluidly dodges him dancing backwards. She about to trip on Thor's hammer chew toy and doesn't see it but he does. John pulls her close; timing too late and both fall in a pile. Little Thor trying to climb on top of them, wanting to play the game too.

* * *

Lori is impossible to tickle, she has good self control when it comes to that. It doesn't matter if he sneaks up behind her and tickles her sides.

Back when they lived in the apartment, he'd see her making dinner and he'd come up behind her wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck gently. She'll smack his hands away annoyed but he never sees her smile, biting her lip to keep from melting in his arms.

Now every chance he has, John will sneak behind her and tickle her or kiss her neck, sometimes both. Lori struggles to a straight facec after a while, she starts enjoying his little sneak attacks.

But one night she really needs to study and he does it again. Frustrated and tired she gives in, she smiles and kisses his mouth, pulling him close.

His lips are rough, chapped compared to her soft ones, they kiss awkwardly at first; lips kissing more at mouth corners than full on, just like they did when they first kissed. Lori nips at his bottom lip, and tongues start to move against each other.

He looks at her with half lidded eyes, nose bumping into hers as they pull each other closer. Hands grip hips roughly rocking her against him, she pulls away panting and face flushed as she lets out a little moan.

* * *

It starts with a bracelet.

They're in their first month of dating when Sam and Marie ask (beg really) if they could take care of Michael for the day. Michael's friend and next door neighbor, Elicia decides to come over and teach them how to make bracelets.

Lori's in the kitchen making lunch and John fumbles with green and gold beads trying to alternate one after the other on the sides on the letter beads that spell out Lori.

Honestly when he gives it to her, he doesn't expect her to wear. But her face softens and she slips it on. She wears it out after a few weeks never taking it off except to shower. She goes out to buy another bracelet making set and restrings it, using the left overs to making him one. John wears it when ever he can.

Years down the line, Stiles plays with it, undoing the knot and she spends hours on her hands and knees with the kids helping her find missing beads.

When she dies, it disappears and despite hours of questioning and searching John can't find a trace. Little did he know it was in a small craved chest in Loki's room in Asgard.

Some nights when Loki feels alone, he would pull it out and remember all the memories attached to it.

* * *

**So that is part one out of possibly three parts, the other two parts shall be posted tomorrow evening. I'm sorry, i had this saved in my google docs but for some reason my internet wasn't working for about half the day.**

**Also please check out the poll i have on my profile in regards to Stiles name, thank you.**

**Thank You to the following:**

**ShadowWolfDagger (First Review!)**

**GothChiq80 **

**babygirl2580 **

**Warrior Chickenz **

**sirensoundwave (i'll definitely use this later on once the actual TW main cast comes into play)**

**Wolf Dragon Demon **


	4. Let's see how this goes

**I keep forgetting to do this but i own nothing etc etc.**

**I repeat varied lengths and no chrono order**

* * *

"I swear to the All-Father, John if you're not in bed; it will end painfully for you." Lori said back turned from John who with his flushed face and rumpled clothes, it was rather obvious he was sick.

"I'm just gonna head in for a little while. It'l-" WHAP! He's stunned when a ladle smacks in the head. Lori's face is flushed with anger, hands formed into shaking fists.

"Bed. Now." Her voice is icy , and she's speaking through gritted teeth. John reluctantly turns back towards their bedroom, muttering under his breath about her being more strict than a war general.

She leaves orange juice and a bowl of porridge on the bedside drawer, before leaving for her morning class.

"If you even think about leaving the apartment, trust me John, I will know. And then we'll have to do things the hard way."

John wakes up feeling woozy but cool hands brush his face and he groans, leaning further into their touch.

Through sleep blurred eyes, he see Lori frowning.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Wha?"

"Open up," He does and get a spoonful of vile tasting liquid in his mouth. "Swallow, it's my own recipe so it should work soon. If you spit it, I will force the whole bowl down your throat."

John swallowed the concoction, cringing at the bitter taste. She readies another spoonful when a look say 'challenge me I dare you' and he swallows again. She goes out of his visual range before returning to his bedside, with a thick book. She opened up to a bookmarked page and began reading,

"At last, on the fifth morning since they took the road with Gollum, they halted once more. Before them dark in the dawn the great mountains reached up to roofs of smoke and cloud. Out from their feet were flung huge buttresses and broken hills that were now at the nearest scarce a dozen miles away. Frodo looked round in horror. Dreadful as the Dead Marshes had been, and the arid moors of the Noman-lands, more loathsome far was the country that the crawling day now slowly unveiled to his shrinking eyes. Even to the Mere of Dead Faces some haggard phantom of green spring would come; but here neither spring nor summer would ever come again. Here nothing lived, not even..."

* * *

In their second year of dating, Lori disappears for a few weeks; only leaving a note saying 'don't worry about me. I'll be back before the month ends.' And she comes home nearly two weeks later, with four children in tow.

She looks haggard and scared to look him in the eye. She shushes the smaller boy before whispering to the girl and the oldest boy to take the two other to the guest room down the hall and wait there.

"Well?" She said looking at his shocked face. "Is there a problem?"

"I-uh-who are these kids? Lori, where did they come from?" She carefully lead him to the living room.

"Please don't look at me like that," Hurt flickered over her before settling on determination. "I told you when we first started dating that I made a big mistake when I was younger. Well, I got pregnant...twice by two different men. My oldest is Sleipnir, his father left as soon as he found out i was pregnant and abandoned me. I went to my father for help and he hid my son away from me when he was born. A few years after that I was engaged to the father of my second set of children; Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Hel. We broke it off before I realized I was pregnant. I swear my motto must have been 'I do what I want.' back then.

When he saw them he was horrified, they all looked strange to him but they were mine and I love them and they were taken from me. I'm sorry, John. I-I understand if yo-you don-" By now her words were rushed and she was struggling to breath. He pulled her into his arms frowning when she flinched.

"Lori, calm down." John gently rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. "I still love you and I willing to take a chance with getting to know your kids. It won't be perfect, but I'm gonna try."

* * *

One day, Helen or rather Hel as she prefers to be called, decides to be helpful and grabs one of the child sized cart the grocers have. At first everything is calm, Fenrir is asleep in the cart and Seth is quietly helping choose groceries with Jor trailing behind him, mainly focusing on the vegetables and fruits.

But another cart crashes into theirs and Jor starts whining wanting to push the small cart and Hel starts screaming at him to stop touching her stuff. Lori isn't with you at the moment, having decided to get a few things for the bathroom.

Fenrir starts crying for his mommy and John panics and tries to pick him up. Fenrir bites his hand angry, John barely manages to hold back a curse.

Hel shuts up, noticing his injury and Jor lets out a worried hiss. Seth who disappeared, is back with a worried Lori at his side.

"John, are you all right?"

* * *

"Lori pass me a plate, sausage is done."

"I'm layering the pasta and the sauce. Did I put too much?"

"Okay, remember to put the timer, John."

Both sigh tired from cooking and from school, Lori curls up against him, smelling his cinnamon scent. He turns on the tv to family fortune and they spend the time guessing. (Lori is always better at those games while he's good at the mystery games.)

Lori tosses her head back in laughter when John suggests "It's old." to the qusetion how'd you know if your tv is old? She sees black smoke leaving the kitchen and nearly yells.

"John, I think we burned our food."

"Oh shit, it's my fault I forgot the timer. Damn I was really looking forward to it."

"No it's my fault if I hadn't insinuated your failings in games that challenge the mind." She gets up and looks to him, "Why dont you order some pizza and I'll go clean up the mess."

He looks hesitant, she simply rolled her eyes and move to the kitchen. With a wave of her hands the smoke is gone and and the burned food disposed of. She makes some noise before going back out.

* * *

For once they get to go out and they left Stiles and the kids with their favorite sitter, Sera. The Titanic came out over a week ago and John's surprised that Lori never even heard of the Titanic sinking.

From what Sam tells him, Marie was tearing up through most of the movie till she was full blown sobbing along with at least half the theater as Jack dies.

Lori keeps whispering to him how lovely the setting and the clothes are, how she loved the dance scenes. She get teary eyed when Jack nearly drowns and lets out a relieved breath when Rose saves him.

The movie makes him sad too but he's too focused on her to really pay attention.

Her face gets stony when they're in the water, her grip on his hand tightens but she doesn't cry at all. They leave the theater, all around them couples are comforting each other but all she does is slump against him.

"Life's not fair, is it John?"

* * *

He doesn't know how to reply, somehow he understands that she's not talking about the movie.

Loki really doesn't know how to react when she takes the little plastic test for John's sake. He already did a spell to check and he's certain that he's about 2 and 1/2 months pregnant.

Twin blue lines appear and somehow this makes his nerves worse than anything. How could he be so careless? After he lost his boy, Jack a few centuries ago; Loki had been careful with his female forms getting pregnant. He did not want to lose another to death's clutches nor did he want the All-Father to find out.

What was worse was how would he ever tell Sleipnir and his siblings that they would have another to care, love and lose?

"Lori?" John's raps knock Loki out of his thoughts and for a second he want's to use his abilities and lie. Lie to save his children, lie to save him and John the pain of losing a child. But he doesn't, he stands up and opens the door. Hel & Sleipnir are holding Fenrir to them and Jor is in John's arms.

She holds out the test and with baited breath John looks at it and grins.

"You're pregnant." John looks at the young children. "You know what that means? You're gonna be big brothers and sister to this little guy."

* * *

When John tells this story to Stiles, it's probably the most he'll say to Stiles about his mom. Most stuff he knows about his mom are from memories or asking Sam & Marie things.

But his dad will always tell him this story.

Late October evening, he and Lori where going out somewhere special for their anniversary.

The whole week he'd been getting things ready for a big proposal. Wine, flowers, asking Sam for a private corner in the diner, finding out her ring size without alerting her off and finding babysitters.

Now with the ring in his jacket pocket, he can't believe he's going to do it. He loves Lori but he's so nervous right now he feels sick. They're walking to Sam's and his grip on her hand tightens.

He licks his lips a few times and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. He's about to ask when Lori, who's been silent the whole walk, turns to him andd asks,

"John will you marry me?"

He's looks at her mouth slack and eyes wide.

"Is that not proper? I've conveyed my interest in marrying you many times and you had yet to take initive. John?"

He starts laughing, a deep belly laughter. Lori scowls, "If you didn't want to marry me, there is no reason why you should laugh at me."

"No, honey that's not it." He pauses to take breath to calm down. "It just was nervous about asking you, and here you are saying 'let's get married'"

He pulls out a ring, its simple white gold and an emerald between a celtic knot; he slips it on her fingers and kisses her mouth gently.

"So, this is a yes, I'm assuming." She whispers teasingly against his lips.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs. Stilinski, thank you for coming in so fast. I don't understand why Seth would do this, he's normally a sweet boy. All of his siblings may be a bit wild but he always manages to stay calm.

"So I really don't understand why he would be fighting. I've asked him many times why but he won't tell me." Ms. Carter sighed looking at the principle for some sort of help but he's not any better, still asking the other boys involved in the fight what happened.

"Mr. Renolds, Ms. Sanders and the Ashburgs are here would you like me to let them in?" He nods and two women comes rushing in, one goes to clutch her boy frantically to her chest and the other whirls on Lori.

"How dare you let your brat hurt my son?! I knew filth like you shouldn't have been allowed in this community. You let your brats make messes and they're always screaming. More like wild animals than people." Her face is an ugly shade of purple, and she looks as if she's snarling.

A man comes in right behind her, he looks spineless cowering meekly beside his angered wife. Lori sits, looking every bit like a regal queen, even in the plastic school chairs. She tilts her head slightly and smiles almost mocking, challenging the woman to continue.

"Darling, I think we should-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Luther. It's your fault were late."

"Mrs. Ashburg, would you please sit down so we can begin." Mr. Renolds asks trying to defuse the situation. The woman sits down, tugging her husband to her side. Their son, a rather large pigish looking boy, scowls hard at Seth before walking to his mom.

"Now we're here because these three boys were fighting. I've asked their class if they know what exactly they were fighting about and no one will tell me. I would like to know what the problem was so we can fix it now.

Now Seth would you please tell us what happened?" Seth looks to his mom, and they have a silent conversation before he nods and turns back to Mr. Renolds. Out of the all kids Seth had to be the worse off.

His face is starting to bruise and there are little cuts on his face and his knuckles are scraped. "Well, Mr. Renolds I was playing with my siblings and these two come over and start calling them name and making fun of us. At first, we ignored it, but Helena and Fen were getting mad.

"Then they called us 'bastards' and call our mom a 'whore', back home where we came from a lot of people called our mommy that so we knew it was bad. And I couldn't take it! I started fighting. No one calls my mother bad names."

Both mothers paled, the red drained from Mrs. Ashburgs' face and she now looked a sickly green, and Ms. Sanders looked at her boy shocked.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry Mrs. Stilinski. I don't know where he learned that sort of language but it certainly wasn't from me. Principle Renolds whatever punishment you see fit will be fine with me. Tommy knows what happens when he's in trouble."

Principle Renolds just rubs his forehead unsure what to do. Third graders weren't suppose to at like this. He lets out a huge sigh before looking at the parents in front of him.

"They will all get a write up on their records, Seth will have no recess for a week. Ms. Carter have him help her with class duties. Tommy and Royce will have no recess either and have to write apology letters to Mrs. Stilinski and her son, after that they will help, Mrs C. Johnson with class clean up.

"Now you can take the boys home for the day."

Lor gets up picking up Jor, passing Fenrir over to John and tugs Seth over to the mother of the pig boy. She smiles, her eyes narrowing making her look like a hungry predator.

"If you ever threaten or call me names again, or if that thing you call a son comes near my children. I will feed you his entrails. Understand?" She voice had been low so only Mrs. Ashburg could hear. Lori then turned to Ms. Sanders.

"I'm sorry for any trouble we cause, I'm sure he wasn't thinking for himself." Have a nice day." She said smiling before walking out the door.

In the car, John continued to scold Seth. Lori pecks his cheek, "I'm proud of you. You defended me and more importantly you showed honor when it came to protect yourself and your family."

John sighs there was really nothing he could do about Lori's way of thinking. The best he could do right now was to treat the little warrior to ice cream.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, UNEXPECTED FAMILY EVENT HAPPENED AND I COULDN'T WORK ON EDITING AND FILLING MISSING DETAILS.**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**PART THREE WILL BE UPLOADED TONIGHT HOPEFULLY. IT WILL PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. AFTER THIS I WILL START WITH THE TEEN WOLF PLOT AND ADDING MAGIC!STILES TO THIS. I'M SCREWING WITH TIMELINES HERE AND PLACING THE INVASION START AFTER HEART MONITOR, SO STILES WILL SEE HIS MOM AGAIN...SORT OF.**

**Few quick notes:**

**1. I left a surprise in here if you can figure it out you'll get a sneak peak at the chapter after part three. Its a Loki head canon, there was a hint in the second chapter too.**

**If no one gets it, I'll reveal it. Its sort of subtle but not really, its my favorite head canon.**

**2. When Lori/Loki comes to town with four kids people naturally say things about her and call her loose etc. Loki has dealt with most of it but mostly ignores it.**

**3. Next chapter will have baby!Stiles, toddler!Stiles and toddler!Scott. there maybe be a cameo from the other pups and the hales of course!**

**4. There are pics of my headcanon Lady Loki (both Lori form and asgard garb form) and there is a pic of the ring give to her**

**THAT'S ALL. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. its best we forget before we dwell on it

**Please read AN at bottom and review.**

**Quick note: Seth= Sleipnir, Jor =****Jörmungandr ****Helena = Hel and Fenrir's name stays the same. I figured once Loki told him their names he shorten them to things he could pronounce.**

**Thank you, Wolf Dragon Demon for letting me remember this reminder.**

* * *

"Shhhhh, Stiles, my little darling. Mommy is tired. Shhh. Sleep sweetie." She rocked the colicky baby. She rubbed his back wishing there was a spell she could use to settle the boy.

While magic could do many things, it was dangerous to use magic on babies who have their own magic. And Stiles had so much magic within him., she couldn't wait till he was older so many things to teach.

"Lori come back to bed, you've been so tired. I'll take him for a while." He kissed her forehead, taking Stiles from her. "Shush Stiles, everything will be fine."

"No, let's bring him to bed. Maybe he'll calm down there." She crawled back into tired. Dark circles under her eyes proved she hadn't had any sleep in a long while.

John carried Stiles over to her and she smiled at her little boy. He had soft brown wisps, little moles everywhere and big brown eyes. Right now his face was bright red with tears streaming down his face.

Lori began to sing softly in dwarven language a lullaby.

_"Hûrun mênu,_

_Lómil ghélekh_

_Niti dûmu_

_Ozodlu nanan sanu_

_Dyum dolekul natu_

_Isimun hurun_

_Zinlaz niti_

_Ai-bulundul"_

Stiles quiets to whimpers, by the second verse he's fast asleep, and so is John judging by the snores coming from beside her.

* * *

Loki lies in bed awake hearing the rumble of thunder and the patter of rain. He's rolled over a few times, change his position but now relaxing. It happens every time there's a thunderstorm, it stupid but he has a fear the All-Father is sending out Thor for her. Though honestly he know's Thor has other things to do than look after his baby brother. When the storm ends and he doesn't appear, Loki feel a weight lifted off his chest and he can breath again.

Tonight is no different, he'll be restless for a few hours; tossing and turning. He decides to be productive rather than lay in bed. Carefully he gets up, rolls his shoulders before heading down stairs to make a cup of tea.

As he passes the kids' shared rooms, he hears a whimper from Stiles, Jor and Fenrir's room. And then a series of 'shhhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine.' come out and for a split second fear streaked through him. His hands start to glow green and he's strides in there, only for all the children to be in big bed the boys share.

He sighs, looking to Hel for an explanation when thunder booms out and Stiles lets out a shriek. Not only that but the others looked scared as well, Jor huddled under the cover trembling.

Thor the poor thing was being squeezed by Jor, the last time Jor had heard thunder was when he was sealed into his serpent form and tossed in the Midgardian sea.

Loki goes right over to them, Thor scampered off to another corner of the bed, and he pulled Stiles and Jor to his chest, "It seems we all have the common fear of thunderstorms. Let's get some warm milk with honey and then I'll tell you a secret story about the storms."

The older kids grip each other's hands before trialing after their mother. She waves her hands and mutters a spell and the kids watch as the milk comes out of the fridge and cups fly from the cabinet to the counter. When the milk is poured into the cups it starts to steam a little and Loki's own cup starts to brew water for tea.

Once they all have their own drinks, they settle comfortably on the couch; Stiles looks eagerly at his mom. "Mama, can you tell us the story now?"

He nods, putting his cup down.

"This is the tale of two brothers, one small & smart and the other large & strong. Once upon a time they were the best of friends, now that they're walk on two different paths all they seemed to do is fight.

"Angry, the little brother ran away saying he'd never come back. He had to go, they let him go. He found a cave deep in the lands of Asgard. The first night no one came to search for him nor on the second. By the third night he thought no one loved him, his heart was broken.

"On the fourth night there was a thunderstorm, he cried and cried, there was no one to comfort him. No mother to hug him, no father quieting his fears and no brother swearing to protect him.

"He heard the thunder boom and something crashed into the entrance of his cave. 'Brother!' the figure cried out. 'Brother are you well?' and it hugged him fiercely. It was then he realized the storms were nothing to fear, for they would always bring his brother to him.

"Now the boys have grown old, the older still a fierce protector and the younger now tries to protect his brother as well. When it thunders now, it is simply the elder searching for the wayward son. The younger is no longer fond of what follows thunderstorms for he know his brother is never far behind."

Loki looks down to the children, Stiles, Fenrir and Jor are asleep but Hel and Sleipnir look at him. They're tired too but wait till they're in bed to sleep.

"Mother, do you think if we weren't so bad, that Uncle Thor would like us?"

Loki freezes for once words escape him, he does not know what it would be like; if Thor had ignored the All-Fathers wishes and allowed Loki to keep his children. Would he have protected them as fiercely as he did Loki?

"Hel, I do not know the answer, and I'm afraid I will never know."

* * *

"Peekaboo!" Hel yells, uncovering her face. Cheeks puffed and eyes crossed, she makes Stiles giggle and clap his little hands.

"My turn, my tuuurrrn! Hel you promised!" Jor squats down putting his fingers in his mouth, making a silly face. Stiles squeals rocking back nearly falling.

Fenrir jumps onto Jor back making animal growling, Stiles shrieks with laughter as both boy fall into a pile.

Hel hears a snort from behind her, she turns and growls softly. It was the wolf clan, The Hales. The boy, Derek if she remembered correctly was in her class; she avoided him as if he was a plague; something about him disturbed her and her mother always said to trust her instincts before any thing else.

"Let's move, now!" Her voice was stern and she picked up Stiles, hefting him on her hip.

"But Hel we're pla-"

"I said now Jor!" And with that their moods were ruined. Hel worked much of Stiles short life keeping him away from the Hales.

Even in this form she could still see death, and many of the Hale had an aura of death around them. She may be a child now but the powers of Neifelheim would forever be hers.

Hopefully Stiles would never be around danger. **Never**. She will always protect him.

* * *

He's heard Lori sing many times before but her voice will never cease to amaze him. So when he passed by the bathroom door and hears her muffled voice. He pauses and decides to listen to her sing a while.

Stiles was napping, Jor and Fenrir were playing outside while Hel and Seth were reading Lori's special collection.

" ...You're into the time slip...like your under sedation...down the street...he shook-a me up, he took me by surprise...Time meant nothing never would again."

He sits a while before he realizes what she's sing. He started laughing, face turning red by the time he noticed the bathroom door opened he was in tears.

"I wonder, what's so funny John?"

* * *

"John, I traded shifts with Melissa so she and Scott could spend his birthday together. So if you need me, I'll be at the hospital. I won't be home till later tonight. Love you, bye."

John looked at Hel who simply shrugged, "I guess we better get them ready for the park then, I'll tell my brother to get Stiles out of bed."

"Yeah," He shook his head trying to shake off his slight disappointment. "I'll get some snacks ready."

In the park, Hel is pushing Stiles on the swing all while looking over at Cora Hale threateningly. She already pushed Stiles off the monkey bars when they first arrived and now she was looking over at Stiles playing on the swing.

Hel didn't understand her problem, why was she after Stiles every time? When she asked Heather if there was anyone hurting Stiles at school, Heather would always finger Cora as a bully.

"Seth! I need you to watch Stiles for a bit." When he reaches her, he gives her a hard look.

"Don't do anything stupid, Hel." He grips her arm tight nearly bruising her.

"I'm just going to talk to Laura and ask her if she can call off her sister. That's all, I swear. I'm not going to bring the All-Father on us just because of a bully."

She spots Laura over by the forest talking to Derek, and she runs over to them.

"Hey, Hales! We need to talk." Laura's gaze flickers over to her before returning to Derek.

"Go watch Cora. We don't need another mess up." Once Derek leaves, both girls go deeper into the trees. "Whatcha ya want, Helena?"

"I want your freaky little sister to stop going after my brother. I swear she comes near him again, bad things will happen. Understand?"

"I don't control her, whatever Cora does it happens okay. Not my fault."

"Listen to me, ruv. I can easily hurt her with a flick of my finger, so you better control her."

"She's just playing around that's how she is. Keep threatening my family and I'll -" Laura's eyes flashed red angry.

"Hel? Are you there? Its's time to go home. Shit!" Hel heard a ripping noise and started walking toward it.

"I'm warning you werewolf, what I do to your sister will be nothing compared to what my mother can do."

Laura gaped at the retreating figure, wondering how she knew. Derek comes back with an angry looking Cora behind me

"Sis, your eyes."

* * *

When Lori gets home from work she find the kids watching TV and John's on the table looking at documents from his latest case and doing something with his hands. She moves closer and sees he's mending something.

He hissed when the needle stabs him, and pulls the finger to his mouth to stop the small bit of bleeding.

"Need a little help?"

"No, no. I've got it."

She rolls her eyes before snatching up the shirt. "Don't start John, I can do it. Just work and then we can share dinner."

She enchants the needle to mend it perfectly with small stitches, she goes through the motions for a few moments before putting it down.

She wraps her arms around him, slumping her body and putting her face in his neck tired.

"So how was it today?"

"Surprisingly fine for once."

* * *

"Lori, honey he won't stop crying. Can't we give him some Tylenol to help?"

"Mom, I can fix it just lemme help,please?"

"I can hold him for a bit, if you want mother."

"..."

"Well at least some of you can sleep through this noise," She said before pursing her lips, she tried rocking Stiles for a bit. He always calms if she's cradling him. "No, the doctor said we can't give him too many doses in one day. Helena, I already said no. I'm fine Seth.

"Poor boy is just cranky that he's getting his first teeth." She put her finger in his mouth making sure John didn't notice its faint glow and rubbed his gums, soothing the pain.

After a minute, Stiles' eyes start to droop and she's able to put him back down in his crib.

"Hush. Now lets go to bed."

* * *

Three week without John were terribly boring. She didn't understand why they had to train so far away from home. But today he would return to her and the weight in her chest would be gone.

Her ears perks as she heard gravel crunch under wheels. And she rushes out to meet him, he's gotten tanner a little thinner but overall he's safe.

"John," She nearly topples them over when she reaches him. "Welcome back."

"I missed you," He mutters into her neck, inhaling her scent. He pulls back to see her face.

"I love you." When she says 'I love you' her lips curl upward. Nothing can match the way she looks, nothing could make him feel better.

* * *

Loki had long forgotten how much weight he gained when he was pregnant. It had been over 3 centuries since he had a child, even many more since he'd given birth himself.

He is unused to being able to been seen pregnant even in him female form. All pregnancies he's had were hidden carefully by spells, but now she is happily married with her husband and bears no shame.

But still it unnerving to awaken every morning and see his belly round and full with child. His back still aches and his feet swell. During most of the pregnancy all she craved where peanut butter and chocolate. (She went through bags of Reese's rather quickly.)

There are positives to this though. Hel and Seth are quiet and take their duties as older siblings more seriously. Jor and Fenrir are calmer, though one night Fenrir returned from the forest with a dead doe.

He behaved more wolf like the closer she was due, he had her nesting in her bedroom and she asked Melissa if she would be he midwife. (Melissa hesitated but agreed when she had said she could do it alone.)

John had been fretting nonstop over him. Especially after his brief breakdown at the store when he had seen himself in the mirror.

Yes there was the soft healthy glow of pregnancy but all he could see was how he looked like a cow. He had hide himself in one of the changing room sobbing about his weight.

Later he work remark how irrational he was being and how it was merely the hormones messing with his emotions.

When John said she looked beautiful, that she was still the most stunning thing in the universe, Loki had calmed and felt better.

At home she'd sit reading her book, while John and the kids rubbed her belly or talked to it. Soon they'd all fall asleep in the bed, lulled by atmosphere.

* * *

To be fair, Hel isn't sure how this happened.

She had turned away from Stiles for one minute to get him a cotton candy and suddenly he's gone. She quickly glanced around before moving towards the games Stiles had wanted to play. She can't use her magic in such a public place, mother would kill her but losing Stiles would hurt her even more.

She catches a glimpse of Derek Hale who's goading on a bunch of his friends to do something stupid. Hel runs up to him almost unsure but she'd wasted enough time.

"Hale," She whispered. He turned to her uneasy, before giving her a cocky smile. "I need your help. _Special _help if you get what I mean."

His eyes flashed briefly before he made a lame excuse and moved away from his group.

"Why the hell do you need my help?"

"My brother's missing, you know the spazzy one your sister still can't stop stalking."

"Why should _I_ help _you_? "

She glared at him, her lips in harsh snarl. "Because wolf-boy I can force you to shift where ever and whenever I want. So if you don't want hunters on your ass. Help me."

"Fine." He sniffed the air a few times before taking off. Ugh just like an excited dog. She chased after him nearly slamming into him only moments later. "There."

She saw Stiles grinning at Scott McCall, Melissa McCall only a few steps away from the bounce house looking frustrated and talking on the phone with someone, but her eyes were focused on the boys.

Derek started to leave, she reached out and gripped his arm. "Wait, I'll tell you something important. There's something wrong with your family, something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what exactly but something is.

"You need to leave Beacon Hills or stop whatever the hell your doing secretly because your aura is the worst of them all, they may be death touched but I've never seen an aura like yours. A favor for a favor. "

Derek looked scared, "Are you threatening my family after I just helped you? Even if it is true how do you know?"

"I'm only repaying a favor, I just know. Alright? But seriously be careful, I warned you."

Derek huffs before running off to go search for his friends.

"Sis! You got me the cotton candy! Can Scott have some?"

"Stiles, you know you're not suppose to run off. I got worried. What if someone took you?"

Stiles' eyes water and he gave her the puppy dog pout. "I saw Scott and his mom, I-I thought it'd be okay. I'm sorry sis."

Oh no not Scott too. Puppy dog eyes had to be her weakness.

"Tch. Fine, here." She shove the cotton candy at them. "You two better share."

* * *

A child's first magic is always the most interesting thing to see. With no knowledge of spells, enchantments or charms, the first magic can vary from something simple as changing color to levels of extremes like accidentally setting something on fire.

His own first magic was botching up an invisibility spell he'd read as a child. Needless to say it was a terrifying experience.

Seth's first magic was shifting into an eight legged horse. Imagine Loki's surprise when the infant he was nursing turns into a colt.

Hel was his more problematic child, she rose an entire grave site.

Jor and Fenrir only had minor shifting abilities.

Thankfully Stiles first magic is something simple.

Well not so simple. Not really.

He levitated to the ceiling and Hel was trying to get him down without hurting him. But then other things started levitating; vases, lamps, toys even Thor started floating.

"Stiles, come down. No flying for you,dear heart." Loki looked at his son allowing him to enjoy his magic before levitating him down along with Thor and the rest of the things.

Fenrir gave his momma a sharped tooth grin, "First magic!"

"First magic!" They all crowed.

"Magiee." Stiles first word.

* * *

Today was a day of mourning.

The house was quiet, empty. John had taken the kids away for the day.

On this day his son died. Drowning is such a cruel way to die.

How did Jack feel when he drowned?

_(You know when you're downing you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout. It's called voluntary apnea.)_

Was he scared being under the ice?

_(It's like no matter how much you're freaking out the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding.)_

Elicia said she couldn't see him not at all from where she was.

_(Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it's stops hurting. It's not scary anymore.)_

When he returned to the lake that night, the ice was still cracked and there was fresh frost everywhere. He searched the water but there were no signs of his body.

Nothing left from him.

Gone.

_(It's...It's actually kind of peaceful.)_

He gripped Catherine's old pendent in hand, ignoring the present for memories of the past, not even hearing the click of a camera going off.

* * *

Stiles was maybe four when his mom had a small breakdown.

His dad wasn't home. Hel was watching Fenrir and Jor outside and he wasn't sure where Seth had gone.

His mom would always talk about magic and far away places. She was different from other moms. No one was better than his mom, not even Mrs. McCall. She made the awesomest cookies though.

But at four years old Stiles doesn't know how to deal with all the engery he has, and that somehow breaks his mommy.

She wants to show him everything, teach him everything but the threat of the All-Father loomed over her. Bringing back memories of when her children were taken from her.

She started sobbing, clutching Stiles to her chest. "Don't worry, dear heart. They'll never get you. You have us to protect you."

* * *

Scott sort of remembered how Stiles' mom looked like but he remembered she told the best stories. Sometimes when he stayed the night at Stiles' cause his mommy was yelling at his dad, she'd given them some milk and cookies (shh! he ain't suppose to tell anyone.)and pull out her big book of stories.

But her funniest stories didn't seem like stories,it was like she was actually there. She would talk about Thor with the fond look him mom used to get.

She laugh, use a flurry of hand motions. She imitated voices, and actions, sometimes Scott thinks she makes picture with green lights but later when he ask Stiles would look at him confused. So many times Scott thought it was a dream. She would laugh till she cried when ever she told the story of Thor cross dressing to get back his hammer.

"...They were nearly caught when Thor ate more than the giant men! If it wasn't for Loki's quick thinking they may have gotten caught. 'Freyja' hadn't eaten in a week for she was excited to meet her soon-to-be husband.

"When Thrymr lifted the veil, Loki thanks the gods for bad eyesight for Thor would not shave his beard. Instead there was a warrior's anger, Loki said she hadn't slept in a long while either.

"Thrymr gave 'Freyja' the hammer and there!" She smacked her hand hard on the dresser, making the boys jump. "Thor attacked them all and they escaped with Thor the hulking bride weilding his hammer."

He fell asleep soon after dreaming of Thor in a pretty dress.

* * *

When the Harry Potter movie comes out, all their interest are piqued. So Loki buys four copies of the first one. One is for Stiles, another for Hel and Seth to share and of course one for himself.

Suddenly there was an something that could occupy them all. Loki would read it and use his magic to illustrate the events to the children.

Scott liked the movies better, even with the fun pictures Mrs. Stilinski did the books didn't really capture his interests.

Sometimes Mrs. S would snort or scoff at the spells done in the book but she was interested in Harry's invisible cloak. Stiles used to tell Scott he'd catch his mom transforming animals to things and back again or how she cast a patronus once.

Every movie release, despite Melissa's protests & offered to pay her back; Lori would take all the kids to see it a day or two after the premier. Admittedly Stiles remembers falling asleep through parts of the movie.

His mom dies before the movies where done, they had been planning to go see order of the Phoenix. She couldn't get temporarily discharge to go see it; so Stiles brought the book and stumbled through reading it.

Stiles still went to see every movie, most times he went by himself sometimes he brings Scott or his dad along.

* * *

Stiles meets Scott during kindergarten.

Scott's first impression of Stiles was he talks a lot.

Stiles is going on and on about how cool his mom is and how she can do magic and about his big brothers and sister.

"...and Hel can catch a dog thiiisss big!" Stiles says stretching his hand as high as he could. "My brother Jor is a few years older than us. Ya might get ta meet high. He's got really awesome hair, its orange. He's a really good swimmer, I wish it was still summer so I could go swim. How was your summer, Scott?"

"Uhh good. We went to Disneyland, well me and my mum got ta go. My dad works for the FBI, so he had ta leave-"

"COOL! YOU'RE DAD'S FBI. My dad's a policeman he gave me some stickers, ya want one?"

Scott nods and that's how their friendship started.

* * *

A few years later, Scott is trick or treating with Stiles and his family. His mom had work that night, and his dad hasn't been home in a long while (months later his mom will explain that his dad still loves him but he doesn't have time to be with him or mommy, so mommy left him.)

Hel is a witch; Jor and Fenrir the dragon and wolf and Seth is dress in wizard robes. Stiles though is dress like Thor from the stories. His costume is probably the nicest of all them.

Scott is was wearing an old fireman costume before he got to the Stilinski house but Mrs. S made him a costume too. So he got to be Balder one of Thor's friends and his brother. They took pictures before Stiles' dad took them out.

Scott has to dodge Stiles' swings, the hammer actually slips out of his hand in one try and hit Jackson in the face. Needless to say the kids ran while Mr.S got the hammer back.

Around nine-thirty, he and Stiles are tired and they all go home. Scott notices that though they didn't go to many houses, the candy bags felt a lot heavier than they looked.

Scott vaguely remembers his mom coming to pick him up some time after that but was far deep in a candy coma to register it.

* * *

Fall passes to spring and spring into summer.

Scott knows how to swim. He's just surprised that Stiles doesn't especially since one else in his family can.

Scott can swim without the life jacket or the floaties in the deeper waters but Stiles sticks closer to shore.

That is until Jor decides to teach his brother to swim by dragging him down to the lake bottom. After he lets go, instincts kick in and he kicks his way to the surface. Stiles can feel arms scoop him up and its him mom.

There was pure terror on her face.

* * *

In third grade, Mrs. Prue notices Stiles attention is short or rather its hard for him to pay attention. His grades are always the best in class and he tries helping out.

But then is so much noise: the teacher's voice,the other kids, the cars that drive past the school. He can't focus on just one part.

First she talks to his parents. His dad asks him to try harder while his mom gets angry. Not at him, never at him.

By the fourth meeting , she recommends seeing a doctor. Stiles hates doctors even though his mom is a nurse. Sometimes it hurts going to the doctor, he asks his dad why can't his mom do it?

His dad says its better to get a second opinion. They don't take him to a normal doctor, they take him to a psychologist. No blood, no pain, just a bunch of questions and a few pictures. They put wires on him and he wants to hold his mom's hand but he promised to sit still.

They give him pills called Adderall and his dad says they're going to make him feel better, class gets easier once he's on his dose. But his mom and dad would get into fights.

Mom didn't like him taking those, saying they hurt his body by suppressing his magical energy. He starts to have lessons after school, his mom teaching how to focus with breathing techniques and with little tricks.

He starts learning magic. They go into the forest for hours each of them teaching him something new. After two months, he can do simple things; like freezing water or making faerie lights.

His mind has never been clearer.

* * *

**So by now that surprise should be rather obivious. Because of his death, Loki now fears drowning as a death. I used lines from season 2 of teen wolf. The lullaby is by melodykeys its called Ai-bulndul. You can find it on soundcloud. I imagine Loki probably saw Rocky Horror Picture Show out of curiosity. Loki's pronouns keep changing because I feel that Loki would be gender fluid. Hel is a protector so of course she tried to keep Stiles away from the wolves, I'm actually thinking of having her do little visits during the teen wolf plot to help stiles or to check on her little brother and lastly i would have added lydia & Jackson but honestly i didnt want to write them yet. **

**Note this document is nearly 5,000 words total. two times as much as what i normally write. updates after this chapter will be awkward.**


	6. This is an important AN

AN: Sorry its takes so long to update. ive been writing two other stories and i started listening to"Welcome to the Nightvale" (its really good go listen to it.) Ive started the next chapter for this fanfic and it should be up later this week and replace this AN.

Just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to be off FF for about 3 days, a week at most since i have finish up any leftover homework thati forgot to do, which isn't much but still.

Now to the actual story:

**I'm hoping to write Jack in but he probably won't be around till the last chapters even then it will be scarce because his part will be more in the sequel to this which im already planning out.**

**I have the next chapter planned, this is an AU so it will follow the teen wolf time line as best as it can but since there is magic!stiles (who still has some of his mom's spell books) it might possibly go faster and there might be other creatures that Stiles has to take care of himself.**

**Let me be straight, I'm going to be breaking Norse Canon a lot. Especially where Loki's kids concern. (Go read up your norse myths) so Hel is actually going to be able to leave her realm and see her brothers, so she will be in teen wolf helping stiles with his magic. **

Okay darlings.

if there is anything you want to be featured in this fanfic please submit it via a review or message me directly. i shall consider putting in here and credit you.


	7. Come back to reality

**Back for a short bit, got hit with inspiration. This chapter has character death, bit of blood, and torture. **

* * *

Once Loki had returned from Midgard, with a few tokens of his time there, things in Asgard had not changed.

Sif and the warriors three still allied themselves with Thor, they still fought & journeyed. They still ignored Loki on trips Thor had forced him to join, as an attempt to cheer his brother up.

The All-Father still burdened by his duties as ruler. He would never look Loki in the eyes after taking away his children.

Mother, on the other hand would not stop asking about his human husband and their child. Did she not realized that he needed time to mourn his human life?

Thor was a good brother, thoughtless and arrogant but still a good brother. He knew when to leave Loki alone and when it was necessary for him to bring him out.

Unfortunately, a contest was occurring. Who could put damage on Baldr the bright's body after his lady-mother had all things swear to never hurt him.

Luck had not been on his side, for when he tossed the mistletoe at Baldr. He had been poisoned and fell to death. No one could believe it had happened.

Everything seem to rush by preparations for Baldr's funeral began and so did Loki's punishment.

Fenrir was brought in led by Tyr, bound by unbreakable binds and a sword lodged in his mouth. His child! How dare they do this one so young and helpless!? His gums still bled and he let out a broken whimper.

"For your punishment, Loki Odinson; you shall be bound and have venom dripping onto your eyes for two years. You shall also lose your son, Fenrir like your mother has lost Baldr."

Loki had watched his horror, magic bound and restrained by guards as he watched Tyr pull out the sword from Fenrir's mouth. Still bound, Fenrir could only growl as Tyr got close, his head was pulled back sword placed at the throat.

A gurgled whimper could be heard as blood dripped to floor, Loki can't bring himself to look as his child is gutted intestines harvested to make his own binds.

A child lays dead on the ground, eyes blank and glossy. Cheers are all around.

"Baldr has been avenged!"

"The beast is dead."

"Loki finally gets what he deserves."

Loki, on the other hand is blank and his body slumps no longer does he struggle against the guards. They drag him to a cave followed by Odin, Thor, Frigga and Tyr who carried a sack full of organs.

Loki was bound to a rock by his own son's intestines, a snake hung above him dripping venom into his eyes. Frigga let out a choked sob before running from the cave.

* * *

Months into his punishment he heard footsteps and stiffened.

What could they do now to worsen his punishment?

"My prince?" The voice sounded familiar, but he could not place it. "It's me, Iris."

Now he remembered her, his companion during his lessons in Seiðr. Her talents had laid more in the simpler magics that could be used in daily life while he trudged ahead towards advanced magic.

He then felt something cool be laid on his head, directly over his eyes. He still could not see, blinded by the venom.

"It may not be much, but I will stay here and help you."

And so she did, no one else disturbed them. She would only leave to relieve herself, empty the bowl (hurrying so as to not let him suffer much) to get food or another book.

By the final months he finally gathered the will to ask,"Why do you help me?"

"Because I saw your suffering, you lost a child for a mistake that was not yours. What if it had been Thor to have thrown it. Do you honestly think this would have happened to him?

"No, Thor would have been praised for landing a blow on Baldr. Then his fat head would have only gotten bigger. It is only because of your mischief people are so eager to punish. They do not see that you have done much for Asgard."

"If only he wasn't so arrogant."

Loki laid there, quieted by her words.

* * *

She was no longer a child.

Hel looked at her bleak land, wishing for Midgard. It's lakes of water so blue, skies vast and ever changing. Warmth. Home. Family. All this she missed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned. One of her servants looked at her, gesturing with rotted hands to follow. Sleeping, curled in a wolf's pelt was a boy with dark hair.

Hel with her blacken hand reached out, praying to the Norns that she was wrong.

"Oh, brother. I never wished to see you here."

* * *

The first thing Loki does once he's freed is offer to go to his daughter and ask her to return Baldr to the living.

Frigga agrees wanting to bring back her son no matter the cost. Odin allows him, not wanting to disappoint Frigga any longer.

She has still not forgiven him for Loki's punishment. A child for a child, it was a worse punishment for her to see her son pained.

A surprised Hel greeted him at the Bi-frost location.

"Mother," She shook herself unused to calling him anything other than mother for years. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"I would like to make a deal, my dear daughter. But first let me see my son."

"He still sleeps. But you may see him." She led him to the alcove where Fenrir slept. She watched as he took the sleeping child in his arms, rocked him for a few moments before laying him back to his pelt.

"What is the deal you ask for?"

"It is more of a favor really, I need to bring Baldr back to Asgard."

"I can't do that."

"For me, please Hel."

She scowled, turning away from him. For a long while she stood there thinking, she sighed already knowing what she would do.

"Fine, but you must do as I ask. You will walk the branches of Yggdrasill, you must not turn back to see if Baldr is following you. I will not lie, Mot- Father. Baldr shall follow you through the branches, he will make no noise. You must have faith that he follows you. Until you reach the throne room of Asgard you must never look back.

"Lastly...have the All-Father allow me and a companion to travel to Midgard. I want to continue to keep Stiles safe and help him with his learning. Tell him a favor for a favor."

Loki nods, hugging his daughter good bye before beginning his walk on the branches. He fills the empty silence with poems Baldr once told him, stories of Midgard and stories whose origins began in Midgrad.

He is on the tale of the mermaid when he arrives in the thrown room. Frigga dashes past him and he knows that Baldr is home.

"Hel has once request as payment," He says looking at Odin. "Allow her and her companion to travel to Midgard when she wants."

Odin grits his teeth before telling a messenger to send word to Hel.

Hel looked to the list of oncoming dead and to test if she can leave she transports herself to a location where a family has crashed. Crying on the ground is a little girl, she looks up as Hel approaches.

"Don't worry, Elena. I'll walk with you."

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter. **

**I changed the norse myths to fit my purposes, i said i'd add some but i never said it would be accurate. Also original myths involves more of Loki's kids and i already have my hands full with these ones.**

**No, Idris isn't from Norse myths I know that but she ISN'T the same Idris from greek mythology. She is just an ally i made for Loki.**

**Also I'm moving the invasion to later chapters because i forgot the whole Thor's journey to earth part of it. So Stiles will actually get to meet Thor sooner than I planned. Next chapter will be a bit of Hel teaching Stiles magic and then the start of the Teen Wolf plot.**


	8. IMPORTANT NEWS

Hey guys!

bad news, my Internets been cut off so i wont be able to update soon. im gonna be writing up the next chapters and try to give you a bunch of chapters at a time, instead of one every time i can make it online. So updates will be like 1-3 ch at a time with rather sporadic updates.

Also i lent my friend my teen wolf season one and haven't gotten it back yet so everything will be based off synopsis and since im focusing on Stiles rather than scott we're gonna see more of behind the scenes TW and my own plot bunny.

yay! so please be patient and suggest your own ideas. Your ideas tend to spur me my own writing drive.

Really anything even a criticism is good, it makes me happy that i have a lot of people interested in this story.


End file.
